


Thrill Ride

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Clothes Destruction, Crushing, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Hyper Ass, Lolicon, huge ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Sarah is very unhappy when she finds out she's too short to ride the new PsykoPspinner ride at PsykoWorld. Thankfully, she has just the means necessary to fix this little problem of hers.
Kudos: 2





	Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sliph77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliph77/gifts).



> A very quickly-done one-shot story for Sliph77, who is now on Ao3, believe it or not. I don't know how often he'll post, but feel free to check out his page from time to time if you like this kind of stuff.

Of all the amusement parks in the world, PsykoWorld held itself up as one of the best of the best. It was renowned for having some of the most thrilling and impressive rides you could find anywhere, and likewise, any new addition to the PsykoWorld collection of rides was eagerly awaited by its countless visitors and patrons. Among these visitors and patrons was Sarah, a young girl that currently had aspirations of riding the newest attraction that had been brought to the amusement park: the PsykoPspinner. This flamboyant attraction, decorated with visceral purple and black paints, huge neon lights and a sign that displayed its name in a barely-readable font, was currently the hottest thing at the park. It was a high-tech ride that spun, twirled and flipped riders in truly vomit-inducing ways at blistering speeds, providing excitement Sarah could only imagine before she got on it. She found it difficult to keep herself occupied while she waited in line, but right when she felt she couldn’t wait any longer, she got to the front. Now, nothing stood between her and what would likely be one of the most thrilling rides of her life. All she had to do was walk forward and-

“Uh, hang on. Where do you think you’re going?” asked the ride attendant as she tried to walk through the gate, holding out his hand to block her.

“On the ride! Duh!” Sarah responded, looking up at the attendant with an annoyed frown. The unamused expression on his face didn’t shift in the slightest.

“Yeah, sorry, you’re actually a little too short for this ride. Didn’t you see the sign?” said the attendant, pointing to a height requirement chart that Sarah’s eyes had somehow missed while she was waiting in line. Given that she had to look up to see the top of the sign, it was obvious Sarah was several inches below the requirement.

“What? When did that get put in?” Sarah asked, feeling rather bewildered.

“Uh, it’s always been here. New ride, new rules, y’know. Nobody under the height requirement gets on. There's always the bumper cars, y'know...” The attendant sighed unhappily. “Uh, could you get out of here, now You’re holding up the line,” said the attendant. His words made Sarah furious.

“Are you kidding?! I waited all this time for nothing?!” she shouted, balling her hands into fists. The attendant shrugged.

“Yeah, guess so. Unless you can, like, gain a foot or so of extra height, you’re not getting on,” said the attendant, shaking his head. Sarah was prepped and ready to clobber him right then and there, but she resisted the urge to do so. Getting herself in even more trouble than she already was wouldn’t do her any favors.

“Fine…” she eventually said, storming off and letting the line move forward. She trundled a short distance away from the ride and sat herself down on a nearby bench, watching as several more riders were let on and locked into their seats before the ride spooled up and did its stuff. Watching the enormous, round contraption spin and twirl made Sarah even angrier at being denied the chance to ride it in the first place. She hadn’t heard of any other rides at PsykoWorld that had such stringent height requirements, why was this one the exception. The monotone words of the attendant echoed in her mind as she stared in envy at the line of riders.

_“Unless you can gain a foot or so of extra height, you’re not getting on…”_

Suddenly, an idea hit her, one that might just be enough to get her on the ride. Sarah might not have been tall enough to pass the requirement, but she was also far from an ordinary little girl. “Just a foot of extra height? Hehe… if only you knew who you were talking to,” she muttered smugly to herself. Standing up, Sarah curled her arms and tensed up her whole body, drawing from a peculiar ability of hers to solve her problem. _“Nnngh!”_ she grunted as her body suddenly shot up several feet, instantly making her blue and yellow hoodie and booty shorts quite a bit more snug on her already chubby frame. As her arms, legs, torso and head all grew significantly larger, Sarah’s bone structure jolted and cracked out to accommodate her new proportions, imploring her to stretch a bit once she had grown. “That’s… _ah!_ Better!” Sarah said, stretching out and settling into her new size rather quickly. Her stretches revealed that a bit of tingling growth still resided in her bubbly bum, which Sarah quickly made subside once she noticed it. “Oops, almost got carried away, there,” she said, giggling. With a pleased smirk on her face, she strutted back over to the start of the line for the PsykoPspinner. At least, what she thought was the start of the line.

“Oh, come on!”

While Sarah had been busy growing up to meet the requirement, the line for the ride had nearly doubled in length. Now, she would have to wait twice as long just to get another shot at riding. Walking to the back of the line, Sarah took note of how sluggishly it was moving, and crossed her arms in annoyance. There was no way she was going to wait even longer just to try and get on the ride again. Her mind raced to think of a way she could bypass the line, but even as she was deep in thought, more people walked up and joined the line behind her.

“Hey, watch it!’ she snapped at a man behind her, who had managed to bump her prodigiously large backside. Given its size, it was probably an accident, but Sarah was still annoyed.

“S-Sorry!” he said, backing up to give her more space. As she watched him retreat slightly, Sarah took notice of how tall she was compared to most of the other people in line. She had hit at least 7’, by the looks of it, though the width and thickness of her body was quite a bit more pronounced than nearly all of the women in line, who were all much older than her. She could easily see over most of them, all the way down to the front of the line, where the acne-ridden, stone-faced attendant sat leading people onto the ride. This got her thinking… with how easy it had been to grow large enough to see over the entire line, it would be a piece of cake to grow even larger and walk over the entire line, as well. She smiled widely upon coming up with this plan, before tensing her body up again to grow once more. _“Hrrrgh!”_ Sarah groaned as she forced her body to expand upward and outward, rapidly growing to twice her height. The pavement under her buckled and cracked as it failed to compensate for her massive new weight, and the people near her in line staggered backward in fear of the growing little girl. Her clothes put up an impressive fight, but quickly lost to the enormity of her figure and were ripped to shreds as Sarah compelled herself to grow bigger and bigger. _**“Nnngha!**_ T-There!” Sarah eventually said once her frame expanded to at least 17’ feet tall, in total. Her upper body, though it now dwarfed much of the ride itself, had fallen behind considerably when compared to the size of her lower half, which had filled out to a ridiculous degree. Sarah’s monstrous ass and thighs cast an intimidating shadow over much of the space (and people) behind her, looming above in taut, firm, round glory as it wobbled and swayed with each one of Sarah’s slight movements. Soon, though, her movements became considerably less slight as she stomped forward, moving her legs apart to avoid stepping on anyone in line as she waddled all the way to the front. “Hey! You down there!” she yelled, pointing one of her chubby fingers down at the attendant. The attendant looked up at her, his bored expression still refusing to change.

“Uh, you can’t cut in line, y’know,” he said in his normal monotone voice. “And, uh, you gotta, like, have clothes on, too,”

“I don’t care! I wanna ride!” Sarah said, fiercely. She bent down and grabbed the height requirement sign, ripping it out of the ground with hardly any effort. “Look, I’m tall enough now, see? You have to let me on!” she insisted, holding the sign up to her body. It barely covered the entire length of her pudgy belly.

“Uh, can’t actually do that, sorry. We have a weight limit, too, and… yeah, I don’t think you’re under that,” said the attendant.

“Huh? Are you saying I’m fat or something?!” Sarah asked, her irritation growing by the second.

“Well, uh… yeah, you kinda are… yeah…” replied the attendant, pointing weakly at the huge side swells of her butt cheeks that could be seen past her thighs. Sarah felt her face go red, partially out of embarrassment, but mostly out of pure rage. She had had just about enough of this attendant and his ride. It was time for some real payback.

“Oh yeah? **YEAH?!** Well, here’s what I think of your stupid ride, jerk!” Sarah said, swinging her butt around so that it loomed directly over the ride. “Take _this!”_ Without a second thought, she dropped her enormous ass directly onto the large metal disk that comprised the main part of the PsykoPspinner. The loud creaking and tearing of metal could be heard as the structure of the ride was rapidly defeated and destroyed by the soft, yet superheavy flesh of the little girl’s behemoth booty. For Sarah, though, this wasn’t enough. **“Nngha!** And _this!_ ” With a sudden burst of ferocity, she swelled her ass up even bigger, her flesh wobbling and jiggling wildly as it instantly grew bigger. Then, she dropped it back down again, causing even more damage. The ride was utterly destroyed by Sarah’s ass at this point, and the concrete platform and pavement around it had cracked and splintered significantly from the tank-rivaling weight of her bum. People were scattering in all directions, fleeing in fear from Sarah’s rampage. All except for the attendant, who just stared up at her with the same bored look on his face. _**“Nnnnngha!**_ A-And _**THIS!”**_ Sarah yelled, blowing her ass up even bigger once again. She was more booty than girl, at this point, which was impressive given how already huge the rest of her body was.

“This is gonna come out of my paycheck, isn’t it?” was the attendant’s final melancholic grumble before Sarah slammed her butt down one last time, burying him, the ride, and everything nearby with her positively gargantuan rear. Her ass was so huge and heavy, it created a miniature quake that shook the foundations of every nearby structure when it landed. Nothing remained of the PsykoPspinner aside from a completely-flattened metal husk, and two huge, round craters had been carved out of the surrounding pavement by Sarah’s cheeks. Finally feeling satisfied, Sarah got up, took a moment to gaze in satisfaction at her victory over an inanimate object, and promptly strutted off. She might not have gotten to experience the thrill of riding the PsykoPspinner herself, but the excitement she had gleaned from destroying it was almost just as good.

Later that day, the park was visited by an inseparable pair of young boys who were also looking to ride the PsykoPspinner themselves. They had been in the park for only a brief while, and were making their way over to the ride while they chatted excitedly.

“Sure, the name is kinda weird, but I heard this thing is awesome! It’s the fastest thing in the park!” said Oxton, imparting his very limited knowledge of the ride onto his friend.

“I’m just glad I ate a small lunch, today. Don’t want to make a huge mess if I end up… oh no,” replied Godrick, shortly before coming up to where the PsykoPspinner was located. In place of a regular ride was a pair of huge, suspiciously-shaped craters, in which sat a crushed metal disk that had been damaged beyond repair. The entire site had been sealed off with caution tape, with local authorities, park staff and a few strange-looking men in dark shades and full suits wandering around and talking to each other.

“What the… what happened here?!” Oxton asked, shocked to see such a scene of destruction at the park.

“Hmm… butt-shaped crater, car-sized footprints leading away from the scene… I have a feeling Sarah might’ve had something to do with this,” Godrick said.

“Oh, great. You think she tried to ride it sometime earlier today?” Oxton asked, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah, emphasis on ‘tried,’” Oxton replied. The two boys stood in silence for a brief moment, before Oxton eventually perked up with an idea.

“Well, there’s always the bumper cars...”


End file.
